Fresh Start
by steelefan
Summary: After Balto Three, Balto is enjoying life but doesn't know he has someone watching his every move...


**Chapter 1:**

It was a cold, dark night, Balto and Duke had just got home from a trip on Duke's plane. Ever since Balto had saved Duke from the plane wreck, he had adopted Balto and they lived in an average house on the outskirts of Nome. When they arrived home, Balto layed down in front of the fire place, unaware of someone watching him from outside. The figure loathed Balto greatly, and wanted so much to kill him so, as he sat on the window sill of the house, he plotted an evil plan.

The next morning Balto awoke to a pleasent day. He decided to go see what his family was up to and with those plans in mind, he left for Jenna's house. When he arrived at Jenna's house, Jenna was already waiting for him on the front porch.

"Good morning Balto." Jenna said in a sweet voice.

"Good morning Jenna, how are you?" Balto asked nuzzling her.

"I'm doing well, I thought it would be nice if me and you just had a nice day to ourselves." Jenna said starting to walk towards the beach.

"That sounds nice, I was thinking we should go see how the kids are but, I like yor idea better I think." Balto said chuckling a little.

The two happy as can be dogs walked towards the beach talking and laughing about old times. They were mostly laughing about how much had transpired ever since the two canines met and were glad that finally, all that was over and they could finally just enjoy a peaceful life at least, that's what they thought.

The same figure that was watching Balto the night before was now following the two lovers to the beach in secrecy. The figure was studing Balto's every move, waiting for the perect time to strike so, he listened very closely to the conversation the two were having.

"So Balto, what do you think you want to do later tonight?" Jenna asked as they walked along the edge of the water.

"I think I'm gonna take a stroll in the woods for a while, see if maybe my mother will show herself tonight." Balto said looking up at the sky.

"That sounds nice, I'm guessing you want to go alone?" Jenna asked.

" I think so, I need some alone time too I guess." Balto said smiling at Jenna.

This was all he needed to hear, the figure now knew where and when to find Balto. His plan would finally work now, all he needed to do was wait for night fall.

Later that day, Balto was talking with Kaltag and Nikki, and they seemed to be quite tenced up. They explained to Balto that for the first time in a while, they saw Steele. When Balto asked how they knew it was him, they explained that he certainly didn't change despite having no collar but they knew it was him.

"So what are we gonna do? He could be plotting something!" Kaltag exclaimed.

"I Don't think we have anything to worry about, if it was really Steele, he would have been run out of town by now, he sticks out to easily in the crowds." Balto said confidently.

"I agree, deres nuthin' to be worried about, as much as I think it was Steele, it could just be my imagination, just stay safe Balto." Nikki said.

"Alright guys, I will." Balto said walking towards his masters home.

Steele had over heard what the three dogs were talking about and he knew, his plans would now be ruined.

"Now what do I do? Those mutts know I'm in town, I've got to think of something." Steele said alloud to himself.

Steele decided he would try to go through with his plan anyway, and he knew exactley what he would do. So, Steele went into the forest and waited for about an hour until he spotted Balto walking towards the forest.

Balto had no idea the danger he was in as he neered the forest edge. As far as Balto was concerned, this was going to be a pleasent stroll on a pleasent evening. Balto continued his walk through the forest until he came to a small stream, where Steele was waiting in a nearby bush. Balto went right past Steele's hiding spot and just as he did, Steele jumped out of the bush but, wasn't ready for an ice patch near him and, he slid into the rapids. Hearing the splash and a scream, Balto turned towards the water and saw Steele try to pull himself out of the water but couldn't because of the freezing cold temperatures. Balto knew what he had to do, he quickly ran to the edge and grabbed Steele's paw and pulled him up out of the water. Steele layed on the ground for about a minute until he jumped up and surprised Balto with an attack.

"Steele! What are you doing! Stop!" Balto yelled as Steele tackled him to the ground.

"What am I doing! I'm getting my revenge!" Steele roared into Balto's face.

"For what Steele! I never did anything to you!" Balto yelled back.

"You took everything from me! My friends, my team, and my fame! Do you know how hard it is to live like I do now!?" Steele said taking a step back, ready for another attack.

Steele jumped at Balto one last time and he missed, sending the malamute into a large rock the shatterd his left front leg with ease. Steele fell to the ground and tried to get up but fell back down trying.

"Steele, I do know how it is to live like you do, I've lived like that my whole life." Balto stated in a calm voice. "Steele, you don't have to hold a grudge like this, what would you ecomplish by killing me? The satisfaction of having me dead? Don't you realize that you'll only ruin your life more?"

Steele looked at Balto and he started to cry. He realized that getting his revenge was only going to ruin him even more and now, he just wanted to kill himself for being so mean.

"Balto, I... I... I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me." Steele said sincearly.

"Steele it's alright, come on, lets get you to the vet and have that leg chacked out. Steele looked down at his leg and saw how badly it was broken. Steele tried to stand on his own but knew that he would need some help.

"Balto, will you help me get back to Nome please? I can't stand by myself." Steele said smiling at Balto.

"Sure thing Steele, that's what friends are for." Balto said offering Steele his right side so he could lean against him.

Steele was shocked, he never thought Balto would go as far as calling him his friend. Steele felt extremely greatful that even if the other dogs didn't forgive him, he would still have one friend.

"Balto? Thanks for calling me your friend, I really needed that." Steele said in a caring voice.

"No problem Steele." Balto said smiling at him.

Balto and Steele made it into town at around one a.m. Balto took Steele to the vet and he took Steele into a room where he did a small surgery on his leg and put a cast on it. About a half an hour later, the doctor walked out with Steele behind him limping into the room.

"Hey Steele, you feeling better?" Balto asked.

"A little sore but I'm alright, thanks forhelping me get here, I wouldn't have been able to make it back to town on my own." Steele said smiling at Balto.

Steele and Balto walked back to Balto's boat and they fell asleep in the lower deck. Balto was able to get Steele some respect back and while not all the dogs forgave him, most of them did and he had friends again. Steele was extremely greatful for having Balto as a friend and he now knew that no matter how he acted, Balto was always willing to help him and that, made Steele feel great.

**The End.**


End file.
